stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Justice (NCC-556)
| type = Destroyer | class = Saladin | status = Active | yard = | laid = 2288 | launched = 2289 | comm = 2290 | decomm = TBD | length = 261.2 m | beam = 141.7 m | draft = 58.7 m | decks = 15 decks | prop = *(1) LEEDING-SW52 Warp Nacelle *(1) RSM Subatomic Unified Energy Impulse Unit *(8) QASR Particle Beam Maneuvering Thrusters *"Trentis" Pulsed Laser Reaction Control System | speed = Warp 12 (max) | crew = 33 officers 197 enlisted | armament = Phasers: RIM 12C (6 banks) Photon Torpedoes: Mk VI MOD (2 banks) | shuttle = (6) Galileo-class shuttles | motto = Ad Astra Per Aspera | image2 = saladin.jpg }} The USS Justice (NCC-556) was a destroyer. She was known by several nicknames but not limited to; The One-Nacelled Wonder and The Lollipop. (Tales of the Seventh Fleet) Construction Saladin-class destroyers have followed a tradition of naming older than the Federation itself. Following along the lines of past Saladin-class destroyers, NCC-556 was named after a person who excelled in the martial field and became a hero to some and a scourge to others. Major Elena Mendenhall Justice was this ship's namesake. The actual construction of the starship was almost as colorful an event as Major Justice’s career. On stardate 9306.12, a key personnel database crashed at Starfleet Headquarters, placing several qualified officers onto the inactive duty rosters. Shortly after the computer glitch several officers approached Captain Edward Tunis III and offered their help to fill out a new command slot opening up on one of the new Saladin-class destroyers. Six months later Starfleet was gripped by cost overruns at all shipyards, which were forced to cease construction. Thirteen ships were presently sitting in spacedocks around the Federation with no new crews to man them. Finally, on stardate 9403.26, Starfleet notified Captain Tunis that the Saladin-class destroyer USS Justice (NCC-556) -- then under construction at the Florham Park Fleet Yards -- would be ready for a crew approximately nine months later. During those nine months, the Starfleet Marine Corps was looking for a spot to place one of their crack intelligence units. They needed a platform that could deliver covert operatives quickly to trouble spots around the Federation and found that the Saladin spaceframe was the ticket. Time was spent converting cargo areas into highly classified work areas and office space. Even one of the standard shuttlecraft were adapted for special uses by the now-assigned marine detachment known as the 86th. Due to heightened tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, construction was sped up on all starships and the Justice was completed on stardate 9412.23. Captain Tunis gave his new crew four weeks notice before their shakedown cruise. On stardate 9501.29 the Justice left Spacedock for her trial runs. Her first five-year mission is going as smoothly as any in Starfleet. Current status The USS Justice is currently on patrol near the Romulan Neutral Zone under the command of an Efrosian Captain. Crew *[[USS Justice (NCC-556) personnel|List of USS Justice (NCC-556) personnel]] Commanding officers *Commodore Edward Tunis III (2284-2289) *Efrosian Captain (name withheld on religious grounds) (2289-23xx) Command crew *Commanding officer **Efrosian Captain (name withheld for religious reasons) *First and Science Officer **Commander Carl Stoeffles *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Commander Robert Lupia (2295-) *Chief Medical Officer **Doctor Valerie Lupia (2295-) *Chief of Operations **Commander David Stein *Communications Officer **Warrant Officer Enigma *Navigator **Lieutenant Junior Grade Donald Woods Appearances *Fan films: **''Tales of the Seventh Fleet'' Justice 000556 Justice 000556 Justice 000556